me and you and you and me
by sllebswap
Summary: EiRin Bodyswap AU They say that the closer two people becomes, the more they begin to resemble each other. But literally becoming each other? That's just absolutely ridiculous.


**Title:** me and you and you and me

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Kobayashi Rindou and Tsukasa Eishi

 **Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Humor

 **Word Count:** 5749

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Tsukuda-san.

 **Summary:** They say that the closer two people becomes, the more they begin to resemble each other. But literally becoming each other? That's just absolutely ridiculous.

 **Verse:** Canon Divergent/Body Switch AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 07/11/18 ****

* * *

 **Freaky Friday**

* * *

It was a relatively normal morning for Rindou.

She woke up drowsily, reluctant to start the day actually, just lying nestled amongst the covers surrounded in a warm cozy nest, her face half hidden against the pillow. Her chest slowly expanded, deeply breathing in a familiar, soothing scent that made her feel even sleepier and more relaxed. It took effort for her to stumble out from the blankets eventually, and then she just lurched up and sat there, blearily blinking at her semi familiar surroundings, trying to orientate herself in a halfhearted way but not entirely succeeding.

Things weren't really making a lot of sense at the moment; it was hard to compute what was going on.

Something felt… _off_ , but she could not quite put a finger on it.

In the end, she gave a mental shrug and crawled out of bed to start the day, resolving to figure out the mysterious feeling later. Shuffling out the room and heading across the hall to where she knew the bathroom was, she flipped on the lights and paused once again when she glimpsed of herself in the mirror.

Her eyes sharpened abruptly with awareness, and almost as if in a daze, she stepped towards the sink counter to examine herself more closely. She _stared_. The face reflected on the coated glass surface was not unfamiliar to her. She saw those features every day, after all.

This was the first time that she was taking such profound, intent interest in those looks, though. The high cheekbones, the defined lips, the cool, pristine eyes. Flawless, perfectly symmetrical features, aquiline and aristocratic. She reached out and touched that face curiously, wonderingly, through the mirror. Her fingers contacted cold glass. She drew back, faintly disconcerted by the sensation. _This was no dream._

She was… _beautiful_.

But then again, she had always known that.

Absently, distractedly, she performed her morning ablutions…only encountering some hesitation when she needed to pee.

She was nothing if not practical. There was no resisting the call of nature; when you need to go, you need to go. Men sure had it easy, she could not help but think, and not for the first time. So she dropped her pants and tried her best to go like one, just to see how she would do. It was _very_ strange and surreal, but also kind of _fascinating_. She felt accomplished and ridiculously entertained, all out of the novelty of it.

When the deed was done, she redressed, washed her hands, exited the bathroom and put everything behind her. _Easy peasy_. This was going to be interesting.

Her uniform was neatly ironed and ready to be worn, and she found the set sitting in the closet. Everything was so tidy and clean and it took a bit of getting used to. Her environment was _fastidiously neat_ , and nothing quite like the comfortable, lived-in messiness of her own place. She took off her clothes, and was briefly distracted by…herself. She was flawless alabaster, and all long, lean lines, sleek, sculpted strength. She could not help but preen and admire herself before the mirror, striking various poses as she went along; dang, she looked _good_. She was so _warm_ , too. It was a nice body, she decided. A very nice, fit, attractive body.

It was starting to occur to Rindou that she was in a really strange pickle today. It was time to get some answers…and she should probably start by heading home to figure out what was going on.

She threw on the clothes quickly; pulling on the white collared shirt and the navy pants, putting on the red and violet striated tie and then taking it off again when she decided that she did not enjoy the feel of it constricting around her neck. She shrugged on the Tootsuki blazer and stuffed the tie into one of the pockets instead, then fixed her bedhead as best as she could, ruffling her fingers through those pale strands until they looked just right. _Perfect._ Lastly, she grabbed the school bag on the floor, as well as the wallet, phone and keys lying on the nightstand before she left the bedroom.

The rest of the house was incredibly quiet and still, devoid of life, even though it was early in the morning and most families in Japan would still be at home, having breakfast together before heading off to fulfill their respective daily obligations, be they work, school, or other responsibilities. Like the bedroom that she had been in earlier, everything was very neat and tidy; sleek, functional, minimalist. Cool. It was almost intimidatingly, meticulously, clinically so.

Being in this house always made Rindou awkwardly out of place. It was so austerely pristine.

She stopped by the kitchen, poured herself a glass of juice from the fridge and chugged it down quickly. She washed the glass, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and made her way towards the main door. Shucking on her footwear, she squared her shoulders and loudly called out to the empty house as she exited the threshold, determined to disrupt the sternly serene silence, even if only for an instant.

"Ittekimasu!"

Kobayashi Rindou-, no, _Tsukasa Eishi_ locked up and proceeded to make for her- his best friend's house. She- _He_ only managed to make it one street down before he started to walk… _funny_.

 _Dammit. How did men move about so casually with a thing hanging so inconveniently between their legs?_

* * *

Eishi was having a not-so-normal morning.

The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately realized that something was _terribly_ amiss.

For one, he obviously wasn't in his room. For another, there seemed to be something obscuring the vision on his left eye which only made his disorientation rise. When his hand quickly went up and brushed away the offending object, his relief at having his sight returned to him was very shortly replaced by more confusion and bewilderment when he realized that said offending object was _hair_. Lustrous locks of long, red hair…and they were originating from _his head._

…Last he remembered, his hair was nice and short, and they were most definitely _not_ red.

 _That_ was when he jackknifed straight out of bed, or at least he tried to but the blanket burrito which he had found himself in was unforgiving towards his abrupt action. He ended up flailing like an awkward worm and rolling off the edge of the mattress with a loud _thump_ , and it took more furious wiggling to free himself from his clothed prison. He eventually managed to sit up only to be floored once again.

Poor Eishi did not have the time to come to terms with his new fiery mane of crowning glory when he promptly registered the next larger problem. Pun unintended. His front felt _a lot_ heavier than it ought to be, and he looked down only to do a quick, _gawping_ double take when he saw the two impressive lumps protruding from his chest, under a nightshirt, where his pectorals were supposed to be. No; his sleek, toned torso was no more, replaced by generous swells of fat deposits that any woman would envy.

His head went _blank_. His hands came up on their own accord to clutch at his newly sprouted mammary glands, still in disbelief. He squeezed.

Soft. _Squishy_. Full. _Firm._ Plump. _Perky._

Real. Not fake. Most definitely _not_ a prank.

Something in his mind _tripped_.

…What. _What._

 _And_. If he had breasts now, then did that also mean-

A doomed feeling of foreboding filled him.

Eishi hurriedly let go of those breasts where he had still been stupidly holding onto in his shock, to reach lower down south to grab futilely at something else instead.

 _Futilely_ , because that _thing_ which he was trying to find _was no longer there_.

He was pretty sure that he was screaming at the top of his lungs, only that there was no sound coming out of his gaping mouth. Just like there was _nothing_ between his legs. Maybe he was screaming from another dimension, presumably the same dimension where his missing manhood had disappeared off to.

Something that bore very close resemblance to a catatonic _whimper_ escaped him.

 _What on earth was going on._

It took him a whole full minute to pull himself together, and that was when he started to notice that there were other peculiar discrepancies to his physiology.

His hands, for one, were smaller than he remembered. He stared at them for the longest time. They were feminine hands, the nails were trimmed short and kept clean and neat, the fingers slender and graceful. The red at the edge of his peripheral vision drew his attention as well. All that mass of rich, crimson hair, like a luxurious banner flowing down his back…it was a _very_ familiar color, and the sight of it automatically eased the frantic mass of thoughts churning furiously in his very confused head.

After that initial freak out, the gears in his mind were starting to turn and connect the dots, but his consciousness was slower on the uptake…or more like he was unwilling to accept the clues placed right before him. Who could blame him? His circumstances were downright surreal and impossible to fathom. He had gone to bed last night very much a male in figure and form and woke up this morning with female reproductive organs and a distinctly womanly body. Anyone in their right minds would be reasonably distressed, and he thought that he was holding it together relatively well.

Was this a dream? Was he going crazy?

Eishi finally decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and stumbled to his feet. He looked around his surroundings, and was vaguely startled to realize that this room…was not…unfamiliar to him. That suspicious, niggling feeling grew. He walked over to the mirror and was met by the sight…that he was not entirely surprised to see.

Wide, slit pupiled golden eyes met his gaze through the coated glass. Sleep tousled red hair. Sharp, pearly incisors poking out from between full, bowed lips. His tongue darted out, touched the tip of one of those fangs. He watched as that action was mirrored by his reflection…or rather, the reflection of his best friend… _whose body he was in…right now?_

His head hurt just trying to figure out this impossible conundrum.

He reached out his hand, hesitant, and touched the mirror. The cool surface greeted his fingertips, and he slowly breathed out, tensed shoulders lowering.

" _Rindou_ …?" He was surprised when her hoarse voice came out of his mouth. But at the same time, he calmed further at the visual of her, clutching onto this familiarity at least. It made little sense, but he felt better even though nothing about his situation had changed, and he still had no idea what was happening here.

 _But._

… _If he was somehow in Rindou's body…then did that mean she was…possibly…in his body too…?_

* * *

The doorbell rang suddenly, and he jumped, turning his head towards the door, wondering if he should answer it.

Whoever was outside the apartment did not seem like they would stop leaning on the bell, unfortunately. Eishi hesitated. What if whoever was on the other side knew Rindou well enough to realize that he was an imposter? …But then again, who would believe that they had switched bodies? It was downright ridiculous.

In the end, Eishi resolved that he knew Rindou well enough by now. He could probably emulate her mannerisms well enough if push came to shove… _probably_ …

But first of all, he needed to put on more clothes. She/He was currently dressed in only a loose, baggy nightshirt that kept slipping down one bare, peach-hued shoulder and whose hem barely grazed her upper thighs. Eishi was also quite certain (thanks to his unintentional panicking groping earlier) that she didn't have a bra on either.

The young man felt flustered at the sight of his…friend's state of dishabille, and even though he was occupying her body at the moment, he could not help that his pulse had picked up all the same. She was very soft everywhere, and very lovely to look at. He was riveted by their physical differences.

But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

It did not feel right to take off the nightshirt in favor of changing to something more modest – the very idea of looking at Rindou naked was enough to make him feel very warm under the collar and also like some kind of criminal and enemy to all womankind – and so he compromised by throwing a blanket over himself like a makeshift cloak, and then he hurriedly went out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

The moment he undid the latches and pulled open the door, whatever he wanted to say died on his tongue. The person who greeted him on the other sight was someone he was very well acquainted with, so as to speak.

It was so _odd_ seeing himself from the perspective of someone else. Eishi stared at his snowy white hair, his ivory complexion, his lavender eyes. He was shorter now too, which meant he had to actually tilt his head back a bit to meet the gaze of his actual self. They stared at each other.

"… _Rin…dou_ …?" he spoke first, asking the visitor slowly and unsurely.

His physical body broke into a wide… _grin_. It was really strange seeing himself smile so freely like that.

"Tsukasa!" Rindou _chirped_ , and he could see that she was truly glad and relieved to see him. He kind of wished that she wouldn't _skip_ about like she sometimes did now that they were like _this_. "It's you, right? In my body? So it happened to you too!"

He…was trying not to blush at her forthright words. "A-Aa," he acknowledged, letting her into the apartment. She stepped over the threshold immediately, happy to be finally home.

"Tadaima~!" she greeted liltingly in his voice as she toed off her shoes, slipping on indoor slippers instead. Then she turned to look at him. And smirked.

"Hehe, you shrunk." She reached out and petted the top of his head, and he immediately felt a burst of chagrin. That faint irritation worked wonders in dispelling the majority of his swelling anxiety.

"Is that the first thing you have to say right now?" he asked. "Isn't there more important things to worry about, like _this_? What's going on? Why are we in each other's bodies? How did this happen? Is this even possible? How are we going to get back to normal? Oh gods, what if we're stuck like this forever-"

He was starting to turn grey from all the worrying, and her brow lifted. She was pretty sure she had never seen herself make that panicked expression before. "Excuse me; can you not scowl like that in somebody else's body? You're gonna leave wrinkles on my gorgeous face, so stop that already."

She reached over to fix his frown, poking at the creases on his forehead with her index fingers until they smoothed out and then at his cheeks until he turned that grimace around. "…Wow, I didn't know that my cheeks felt this soft and squishy from this angle," she commented even as she continued to pinch her/his face. He pushed her hands away, spluttering.

"What are you doing," he managed, nonplussed by her nonchalance. "Please take this seriously. We're in a very strange situation right now; how are you still in the mood to fool around."

"You're taking this seriously enough for both of us," she pointed out. "How's that working out for you so far, by the way?"

It was going absolutely nowhere, that was how. He shut the door behind him and followed her deeper into the apartment, refusing to acknowledge her point. It was a very good point, however.

"Did you wake up like this too?" he asked instead, determined to at least get to the root of the problem. She nodded.

"I sure did. I was really surprised too, waking up in your bed this morning," she commented blithely as she moseyed to the kitchen to look for something to eat. "For one moment, I even got excited," she teased. "I thought you finally mustered up the courage to carry me off to be properly ravished or something. Then I realized I turned into you. Which was a bummer but not too bad a consolation."

He gaped at her, struggling not to flush at her matter-of-fact comments again as he trailed after her. They had started dating only not too long ago, though they had kept their relationship low key and under wraps so far while they figured this new thing out. "…How is this even a consolation? I've become you, and you've become me, and we don't even know how that happened!"

"Right. About that, so I'm still trying to figure out what I ate yesterday that might have caused this."

She was so ridiculous.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with anything you could have possibly eaten," he retorted with exasperation. What sort of food would cause an out-of-body experience?

She stopped rooting through the cupboards to look at him. It was so strange watching him, too. He spoke like Tsukasa and behaved like Tsukasa…but it was her body that was moving and saying those things in his likeness and mannerisms. He made her look so prim and proper just by the way he carried himself too, even though he was currently wearing nothing but pajamas and a blanket. It was really amazing.

Eishi noticed Rindou's bemused expression.

"Why are you not freaking out over this?" She sure was taking this a lot better than he, he noticed with disgruntlement. If anything, she was being really composed, and her calm demeanor inevitably spread over to him, too.

She shrugged. "I'm freaking out on the inside."

He did not look convinced, and she continued. "And I would freak out a lot more but then you're here too. So it'd be okay. We'll figure it out together, like we always do."

Then she proceeded to pet the top of his head like she always did, only that it was so much easier now since he had become the shorter one out of the two of them.

" _Hehe_ ," she giggled. It was very strange hearing himself _giggle_.

" _Will you stop that."_

* * *

She made him coffee to calm his nerves, but much to his dismay, his new taste buds rebelled against the scalding bitterness that he loved so much. Apparently her body still remembered her preferences even when she was not in it, so he ended up nursing a mug of gently steaming tea instead while she slurped down the black, aromatic brew in his stead.

"I still maintain that only emotionally challenged people take their coffee black," she commented _after_ she guzzled the shot of caffeine down like a champ because his weirdass sense of taste actually enjoyed this kind of suffering first thing in the morning. She watched him over the rim of her cup. He was still in her pajamas and had no idea what to do with himself in her body. He was visibly so ill at ease, all stiff and rigid, that she felt a bit bad for him.

"So, what's our game plan?" she asked. "Whatever it is, you should probably change me out of my pajamas and put on my uniform for me soon 'coz I really don't fancy leaving the house dressed in only a nightshirt and panties."

He blushed heavily at her forthrightness. He had been trying to avoid thinking about that clothing problem but as usual she had promptly brought it up with shameless candor. "Must you make it sound so suggestive."

She made it no secret that she would not mind being more physically affectionate with him now that they had started dating, but much to his surprise, beyond her teasing quips, she hadn't exactly pushed him hard on the matter, either. Sometimes he wondered what she would do if he really took her up on her offer one day, just to make her confront the consequence of her irresponsible words.

But that day was not today…unfortunately, as Eishi was still flushing uncontrollably, much to his everlasting consternation. No wonder Rindou was almost always rosy cheeked; she was so expressive it was downright impossible for him to keep his feelings from showing on his face, now that he had taken up residence in her body. Was this some form of weird muscle memory? Maybe this was why she was always complaining of cold, she was losing so much heat from all the blood constantly flowing to her cheeks. He ended up sipping his tea and looking away.

"I can't believe that you're such a tsundere," she commented, visibly amused before she let up on him. "So I guess we should try to keep this between us for now…unless you wanna go around and let everyone know that we somehow switched bodies."

He sent her a mildly incredulous look over the rim of his cup. "Of course I don't want that." Besides, who would believe them? "How could this even happen," he muttered in disbelief all over again. Most importantly, he hadn't the faintest clue what to do to even try to have them turned back. One thought led to another, and before long he was wondering the worst case scenario… Again.

"What if we're stuck like this permanently?"

She shrugged. "Then I guess you're stuck with me, and I'm stuck with you." She did not seem particularly fazed by that possibility. In fact, she started to grin. "Does this mean I get to wear the pants in this relationship, now?" She was not wrong, as she was literally the only one wearing pants out of the two of them since he was quite pantless at the moment.

" _Rindou_ ," he groaned at her unfunny joke. "I'm serious."

"So am I," she replied, but she sobered. "Relax. Maybe our little problem is not as unusual as you may think."

Little problem… _Little_? He sent her a mildly disbelieving look, and in response, she whipped out her phone (technically it was his phone but their identities were switched around now so there was that), sidled up beside him, and shared the screen with him. He watched as she pulled up the search browser and started to tap on the virtual keyboard.

 _How to deal with a spirit possession,_ she typed carefully. The tips of his fingers were larger than hers and not as agile when it came to navigating the small screen of the smartphone, and if she went too fast she tended to mistype. Then she hit enter and almost instantaneously, an entire long list of informative results popped up.

His mouth fell open. "Spirit possession?" he echoed just to make sure that he had read correctly, his tone pitched in surprise.

"Yeah, you got any better idea to explain what happened to us? You're in my body and I'm in yours. Unless we both got simultaneous brain transplants without knowing about it last night, this makes the most sense."

…It actually did, Eishi realized, even as his head struggled to wrap itself around the boggling logic of something so completely lacking in scientific proof and evidence based reasoning. As always, Rindou was amazing. Nothing fazed her, and if they did, she quickly adapted and always found her way around soon enough.

 _But still, to call it 'possession' was a bit…_

"So…you're haunting me now?"

She scrunched her nose at his bewildered reasoning. A part of him could not help but find it _cute_ , even though he was seeing his own features and it was downright odd getting fond feelings at the sight. And they were _very_ fond feelings, too, his pulse quickening a little, warmth spreading across his chest, this cheerful flood of unreserved affection that almost floored him. It took him a while to realize that this body he was currently occupying became very unabashedly happy whenever it was near _his_ body.

It took him a while to connect the rest of the dots; when Kobayashi Rindou _liked_ someone, she liked them with her entirety, and her body remembered, even when she wasn't physically in it. He was momentarily blown away by how much this girl honestly, wholeheartedly, _liked_ him.

Upon that realization, the warmth that continued to expand inside of him was not entirely her fault.

"You're making me sound like an abomination," she complained, oblivious to his new, startling discovery. "You're haunting me too! We're haunting each other! It's an equal opportunity possession-"

"Rindou," he interrupted her before she could get carried away. "Let's go on a proper date after we fix this," he blurted out. "We can do anything you want."

Then he got vaguely embarrassed by his spontaneity because he was so _random_. She stopped and stared at him with interest though. He struggled not to blush…too much. He could feel her cheeks burning.

… _Goddammit._

"Okay. I'd like that," she said at last, perking up with delight. "Let's just play hooky today and deal with this problem ASAP."

He was not very enthused to hear that. "But I still have paperwork to look at back at school-"

She sent him a level stare. "If you think even for one second that I'm gonna sit this tight ass in your office all day and do _your_ _paperwork_ -" She made it sound like the bane of the world. If she was a cat, she would be hissing and her ruff standing straight up with sheer displeasure.

"I do your paperwork all the time," he muttered disgruntledly.

"That's 'coz you actually like to do paperwork," she rebutted. It was really strange hearing her use contractions in _his_ voice.

"No, I actually _don't_. I only do it because no one else is going to do it otherwise." Here, he frowned pointedly at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, fine. Will you go get changed already so that we can go check out this temple and see if anything can be done about our little body-switch problem?"

He hesitated.

"I don't know if you remember…but your body is completely naked under this shirt."

She stared at him. "Okay. So?"

…So? " _So_?" he echoed, nonplussed by her nonchalance. "You. Are. Naked," he emphasized, outraged on her behalf since she was so blasé about it.

She frowned at him. "You try wearing a bra to bed at night, see how you like it, you judgy person."

He turned _pink_.

"T-That's not what I meant. You're a girl, and I'm a guy," he blurted, embarrassed. She eyed him contemplatively. He was strangely conservative when it came to this sort of thing, huh.

"But you're the girl now," she pointed out logically, and he sputtered. "We gotta be practical, ya know. What if you gotta pee? Are you just gonna hold it in out of respect for my maidenly modesty and give me a urinary tract infection instead?"

She…had a point. It was so weird arguing with himself. Or rather, someone who wore his face.

"'Sides, who hasn't seen boobs before in this day and age?"

"I haven't seen your boobs before," he muttered under his breath.

"And now you get the chance to!" she crowed, optimistic as always. "How many boyfriends can say that they got to take the goods out for an actual test drive?"

He sent her another disbelieving look. "Rindou," he complained. "Are you really supposed to be okay with this?"

Her response was to take the cup of tea from him, set their drinks down on the counter, and grab his hand. Her hand (his hand, technically) was larger than his at the moment and much to his disconcertment, she was also now the stronger one out of the two of them. She tugged him easily into her bedroom in long, almost light, dancing strides, her gait a loose hipped, easy saunter. He frowned at her swaying rear – he was 100% certain that he did _not_ walk with _that_ much swing. Before he could point it out, however, she came to a stop before her wardrobe, threw open the doors, and pulled out her uniform.

Then she turned to him.

"It's you, so of course I'm okay," she replied. There was such inherent trust in her reply. The fact that he was so concerned about her even more than she did herself also spoke for itself. He would not be indecent with her. She stepped up to him and started to undo the buttons of his nightshirt.

"What are you doing?" he managed after a bewildered pause.

"Well, since you're so shy about changing, obviously I'm just gonna have to help you get it done."

Only it quickly turned out to be a not so good idea, as Eishi promptly realized. Thanks to her proximity, the body that he was inhabiting started to feel incredibly warm and sensitive to her presence. He could feel her heartbeat start to escalate, goose bumps pebbling her flesh as his long, graceful fingers grazed her soft skin. She was quite sensitive, he realized…starting to blush even more. And when his physical form was standing so near her, her body started to get excited, as well.

"S-Stop," he blurted out at last, figuring out faster than her where this slippery road could potentially lead. He pushed her hands away and gripped the lapels of her nightshirt closed. He felt strangely determined to protect her modesty…from _himself_. "Stop. I think I can handle the rest of the changing on my own."

She was vaguely amused by his confused demeanor, but she didn't insist on taking care of business like she originally intended to.

"If you're confident, then sure." She turned to leave, then paused and came back, a mischievous light tinting his usually serious lavender eyes. She reached into the cupboard, pulled out one last article of clothing, and then she handed it to him, keeping her face as straight as possible. It took him a few seconds to figure out what the lacy, racy scrap of lace and satin was; a _bra_.

Her bra.

"This one matches the bottom piece," she commented innocuously. "Gimme a holler if you need help putting it on~"

He was still staring at the scanty piece of underwear like it was a dangerous snake about to strike, gingerly pinching one strap between thumb and forefinger and holding it at arm's length. Then, his shoulders slowly squared, and she watched a familiar expression of determination cross her features. It was so uncanny watching herself from the eyes of another person, she could not help but think.

But while that face might be wholly hers, the firm resolve painted all over it was pure Tsukasa.

Really, only he would look like he was preparing to go to battle when any guy in his shoes would be pretty excited by now to get to see their girlfriend naked for the very first time. She refrained from teasing him some more (even though he was kind of opening himself up to it) and left the room.

It took poor Tsukasa a good fifteen minutes to change into her uniform, and when he finally emerged from the bedroom, he was immaculately dressed, though blushing very heavily and not quite able to meet her brightly curious, amused gaze.

"All good?"

"Y-Yes," he stammered, licking his lips. Good. It was _very_ good. It was more than good. Gods, she was so soft and lovely _everywhere_. He had not known that a woman's body could be so different from that of his own. She was mesmerizing, it was hard not to be distracted by her lush curves and sweet, feminine form, and he tried his best to be not to gawk too much and to finish what he had to do as quickly as he could. The bra seriously stumped him for a bit and it took him the longest time to figure out how to put it on, and even then he had never felt so clumsy.

"Did you peek?" she asked, smirking faintly. "You sure were in there for an awfully long time."

He stiffened slightly, but was determined not to give into her teasing.

"I don't think it's possible not to see what I was doing as I went along," he managed with as much dignity as he could.

"Ya know, s'not like I haven't seen myself naked before," she quipped. "Most importantly, I wanted to see the look on your face while you were panicking over who-knows-what in there, too."

"I didn't panic," he denied. Not too much, at least. He was more flustered, really, in between all the shy staring. "I'm in charge of this body now, so I'll take responsibility and take care of it properly," he resolved.

She snickered, not as concerned about leaving herself in his clutches as he would have thought. "And what happens after we switch back? Are you gonna take responsibility still?"

He nodded.

"Of course. You're stuck with me now. I've seen you stark naked." He was perfectly serious, too. She shook her head bemusedly.

"That's not really how it works anymore in this day and age…you don't buy the car before you test drive it."

He sent her a quelling look. "I'm literally _the_ car now. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm about."

He was feeling rather awkward in her uniform though, even when every piece fit perfectly.

It was so…drafty, much to his dismay.

"Why is your skirt so short," he muttered unhappily. It felt like a good gust of wind would blow the plaid material up and leave her/his undies exposed to all and sundry. It felt cold too. Why women were willing to sacrifice comfort for the sake of appearance was completely beyond him.

" _Pffft_. Sorry, you're just gonna get used to it. You don't hear me complaining about having to walk around with your plumbing hanging between my legs when I was making my way over here."

"…Rindou?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's stop talking about this."

Her shoulders shook with suppressed mirth. Her cheeks were rouged with pleasure, which made him look even more blushy than usual. She was cute, as always. He would very much prefer that she be cute in her own body, though.

"Fine, fine. Take all the fun out of this, will you?"

"You seriously need to reevaluate your definition of fun."

* * *

 _::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

This was supposed to be a one-shot Halloween special, but as with everything I put my grubby paws on, it promptly snowballed and got out of hand so it's a miniseries now, yay.

That said, this fic should be around seven chapters long (I think), and hopefully the muses will cooperate for once! (Yah, I'm unfortunately longwinded so anything less than ten chapters is a mini-series as far as my writing is concerned. Halp.)

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

This prompt was inspired by a conversation with fellow EiRin connoisseur and enthusiast Otakinu/Okinomz during one of our weekly fangirl powwows (lol). We were discussing genderbent!EiRin so one thought led to another and this body-switch!plot bunny was born!

Hope you're enjoying the ride so far (better than poor Eishi is, at least)!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
